


Thousands of Miles Away

by perfection_addiction_obsession



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_addiction_obsession/pseuds/perfection_addiction_obsession
Summary: Thousands of miles away, she received a gift from him.A ‘keep yourself warm’ package, even though he was from a colder land.Reaper/Gabriel Reyes sends Angela a present for the festive season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel Reyes deserves to have presents on Christmas lord bless Gabriel Reyes

            Thousands of miles away, she received a gift from him.  
            A ‘keep yourself warm’ package, even though he was from a colder land.  
            Angela rotated the package in her hands before she opened it, marveling at how intricately wrapped it was. A minimal amount of tape sealed the opening of the wrapping paper, unlike the amounts of tape a certain cowboy used when he wrapped presents. On the bottom of the package was a little envelope pasted exactly in the middle, a small detail that hinted at the perfectionist the sender was. The medic raised an inquiring eyebrow, opening the envelope to take out the letter inside.  
“Dear Angela,  
                                                                                           Merry Christmas.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                   -R.”  
            That was all that was written on the small piece of paper, cursive and clear. Angela knew the handwriting by heart, having seen it dozens of times, as it was no other than Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper.  
            Angela had always received a small token from the former Blackwatch Commander every year, and she kept all of them in her quarters. Looking at the package, she carefully opened it, wondering what surprise he had given her this year.  
            The medic eyed the piece of clothing in the package, taking it out to reveal a Christmas sweater in red and white. “Christmas spirit never dies” read the pullover, and Angela laughed. _Seems like Gabriel still has his sense of humor._  
            She smiled, feeling the sweater gently with her fingers, pleasantly surprised at how soft it felt. Angela analyzed the article of clothing, silently praising Gabriel's craftsmanship. _He always had a knack for creating costumes._ The details were intricately sewn, little snowflakes and Christmas trees decorating the sweater. It was supposed to be an "ugly" Christmas sweater, but in Angela's eyes, it was the prettiest jumper she had laid her eyes on. She was surprised that he remembered to send her something for the Christmas season, even though Gabriel was in the opposing faction of Talon. She was more curious as to how he was able to send it, perhaps he wasn’t all bad after all, maybe there was still hope that Gabriel Reyes was still the person Angela had known for years.  
            Angela looked at the sweater for a few more moments before throwing it on over her simple white shirt. It fit snugly, and was comfortably warm. _I can't believe he still remembers the measurements_ , she wondered, a gentle smile on her face. A flashback then passed through her head, and the medic took a trip down memory lane.  
            ** _"Gabriel! Merry Christmas!" Jack greeted, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's shoulders._**  
**_"Merry Christmas, Morrison. Here."_**  
**_"What's this?"_**  
**_"Your Christmas present, obviously. Open it."_**  
**_Jack grinned, thanking Gabriel before opening the intricately wrapped package. As he wanted to open the present quickly, Jack tore through the wrapping paper, and he found a pair of gloves. They were in his favorite color, a soft periwinkle blue. Gabriel had made the gloves as Jack had always complained about cold fingers when he went on missions to colder places, and Jack knew that was the reason for his gift._**  
**_"Did you make these?" Jack asked, eyes filled with love and joy._**  
**_The commander of Blackwatch looked away, a barely visible blush showing on his cheeks._**  
**_"Yes, mi amor. You always complain about cold hands, so here's something to keep warm."_**  
**_"I love this present so much, thanks Gabe!" Jack thanked Gabriel yet again, and a calming warm sensation went to Gabriel's heart._**  
            Since then, Jack would wear the gloves every time it was approaching winter, and Angela remembered that she had asked Gabriel about making sweaters sometime. Reyes only shrugged in response, saying that he'll consider it.  
            Angela walked out of her office, shutting the lights as she closed the door. On her way to the mess hall, she encountered McCree, who was also wearing a Christmas sweater. She smiled and greeted the cowboy warmly, and Jesse smiled back as he asked.  
            "That from Reyes?"  
            "Yes, it is.” Looking at Jesse’s sweater, the warmness they both shared, she added in afterthought, “Maybe we should give him something in return!”  
            McCree laughed before saying, “Angie, you’re forgettin’ we don’t know where he’s holin’ up!”  
            The medic grinned, shaking her head as she said, "Invisible ink."  
            Jesse chuckled warmly, saying a farewell before he headed on his way.

 

            Thousands of miles away, he received a gift from her.  
            A ‘keep yourself warm’ package, even though he was used to the cold.  
            On December 25th, there was a parcel for Reaper who currently resided in the coldness of Russia. The assassin raised an eyebrow from behind the mask, shotguns at the ready before he opened the package carefully. Fortunately, it was not a bomb of any sorts, but it was... A Christmas present? For _him_?  
            Gabriel took out the contents of the package, noting that there was an envelope, a bag of coffee sachets, and a beanie. He scrutinized the beanie, analyzing the craftsmanship. It was almost as good as his, he thought to himself. Gabriel smiled, guessing that Angela had made it herself. He turned the beanie around in his hands, warm memories of being in Blackwatch compelling him to remove his mask and hood in favor of wearing the beanie. The comfort of the beanie made him remember how he was Gabriel Reyes, and he sighed in content of not having to be Reaper in his own quarters.  
            Gabriel decided to make himself a cup of coffee before he read the letter, pleasantly surprised when he realized it was his favorite brand of coffee. The water boiled, and Gabriel added the sachet to his cup of hot water, letting it cool slightly before he took a sip. He flicked the envelope open, taking out the letter inside. When he saw the neat handwriting from Angela, he smiled, a familiar sense of warmth coming over him. _So she figured out that he used invisible ink after all._  
"Dear Gabriel,  
                                             Merry Christmas! Here's a little something for you to keep warm during the festive season!  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                   -M."


End file.
